Check Yes or No
by raven2547
Summary: kink meme fill. When it comes to getting people in bed, Kirk knows exactly what to do. With Spock, Kirk doesn't want just sex. The only way he remembers how to court a person to start a relationship is leaving notes around for them to find.


**(in a response to this prompt here: When it comes to getting people in bed, Kirk knows exactly what to do. With Spock, Kirk doesn't want just sex. The only way he remembers how to court a person to start a relationship is leaving notes around for them to find.**

**eg. "Do you like Kirk? Circle Y/N.")**

_

This was odd. This certain replicator in the cafeteria must regularly attend to nearly 100 crew members by this hour in the day, which raises the question of why a note-addressed to me- is attached to it with no disturbance.

It is only logical to view what is mine, so I take it in my hands and break the thin seal betwixt the two sides of paper hiding the message. A most fascinating note this is.

"Mr. Spock, do you experience attraction of both mind and body towards a Captain James T. Kirk? Check yes or no."

Most fascinating... and curious. Only a meddlesome crew member would want to know the answer to this question, and if not some wary ensign then the Captain himself. I debate checking either box and instead tuck it into my back pocket for further deliberation after breakfast.

After breakfast I proceeded to the bridge and continued my work from the previous day. I regret to say that the note in my pocket prevented me from assigning full concentration as due to my studies... which is why I did not work through lunch and instead proceeded back to the accursed replicator that began this mess.

I took my place next to Nyota, as usual, and presented the note to her for advice. Though we had terminated our relationship 9 months previous, we were still compatible enough to be friends. As she looks over the note, I gaze around the mess hall and my eyes land on the Captain. He's sitting next to his friend, the doctor, and they're talking about something that apparently needs much concentration. It is not every day that the Jim looks so serious.

Nyota tells me that she is sure, as I was, that the Captain has written the note. Her reasoning is sound, though with different information than I had. She says that the Captain has looked at me as a romantic venture for quite some time. Ever since she and I had ended our relationship. She expresses doubt that he is doing it as a worthless venture because he has since stopped his gallivanting and promiscuity. She believes he is genuine in his perseverance, and though I am slightly perturbed I find I am somewhat pleased.

Jim's eyes have strayed to our table a total of 19.5 times in the course of our hour lunch, the .5 being from his slight looking up but then glancing away when he saw me looking back.

I meet Jim in the 6th deck recreation room after I discover another note in my shower, that which I share with the Captain in our shared bathing quarters. It has become increasingly obvious over the past week since the original note that the Captain has been dispensing them. I have found a note in my shower, on my door, the science station, the turbolift on our floor, and multiple times on a replicator in the mess, respectively.

After a leisurely game of chess in which the rest of the crew slowly filters out of the recroom, I broach the subject of the notes with him.

"Captain, I believe I am being stalked," Jim chokes as I say this. He looks up concernedly at my face.

"Stalked, Spock?"

I shift my eyes from the chess board to him, he has started perspiring slightly.

"I am of the opinion that one of the crew has infiltrated my routine schedule and is following me, leaving notes pertaining to my relationship with you. In order to prevent this from happening, I have attempted to discourage them by not responding but it only seems to make the notes become more frequent. I suggest a monitoring system, the computer will have known who has been following me," I gauge his reaction and note that his complexion has darkened to a dark pink and his perspiring has heightened.

"I don't think that will be necessary Mr. Spock. I know who has been leaving the notes, I've just chosen not to say anything."

"Why not Captain? would it not be logical to prevent me from being followed by a radical fanatic?"

"Um... don't you think that's a pretty irrational accusation? I wouldn't say radical..."

"Not at all Captain. They are following my routine to a T, and I fear soon I will not have any personal space at all."

Jim laughed nervously. This I find slightly amusing, he cannot possibly know that I know he has been writing the notes.

"Well... what if I told you that the notes would stop if you wanted them to?"

"I would find this very upsetting should they stop, Captain. They have helped me notice my growing affections toward you. If they stop, I would only hope that something new were to begin," during my speech, Jim's eyes have gradually grown in circumference until they are the size of the archaic American half dollar coins.

"y-you would, would you?"

"yes, I find it most reassuring that you are experiencing these reactions to my insinuations. It seems that you too were hoping for my acquiescence of a relationship with my person... am I correct in this assumption?"

He didn't respond for some time. His hands had found their way to his face and refused to move though I stared at them with the utmost heat. Eventually I reached up with my own hands and removed his from his face, gazing into his startlingly blue eyes that had a strange mist covering them. He blinked a few times but gave me a smile. The smile transformed into the patented James T. Kirk grin, full of confidence and radiant happiness.

"So... we're together now, is that it? I was expecting a little more pomp, ya know. a little more flare and maybe a kiss on the bridge or another choking session when you turned me dow-" I silenced his nervous rambling with a kiss.

**tell me what you think people. :o**


End file.
